Dark Romance
by Dragon-Kyo-Hart
Summary: The story is about you, you live with your family in a fairly good size town and have three awesome friend... But then three new kids more in and the school most dangerous popular kid start to lust for you and will do any thing to make you his and his alone but he has to get past your best friend, the new kids, and his two other members before he can have you. ( M for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**I walked home from a friend's house. My name is ( name ), not anything else you people can think of. I'm a senior in high school, and I was to be graduating in five weeks. However, life had different plans for me and they were dark ones."(n/n), time for school," my mother called up to me, using my nickname. She was the best mother you could ever ask for. Never had she yelled, hurt, or punished me for something other did or said, but blame me for. "Coming ,mom," I muttered in a sleepy tone. I walked down the stairs after I changed into (f/c) short-sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and (s/f/c) tennis shoes, with my (h/l) (h/c) bushed and up in (f/h/s). When I reached to the end of the stairs, I was hit by the sharp sweet aroma of pancakes. Just that smell completely woke me up.  
" Well look who's up," my dad joked with his sweet and savory pancake in front of him. "Smells like heaven down here," I described the aroma and ignore my dad's joke. " Well if this is heaven, then I want to meet the most gorgeous man in the world," my mom laughed. "Me," my father posed like a male model. "No, I meant Elvis," my mother teased my father. "If we are done joking now, I would like some of those heavenly pancakes now," I huffed with my stomach growling like a dog does when it is in danger. I walked to the table where I sat down in a chair by the glassy window.  
I finished the delicious pancakes and the sweet but sour orange juice. I brought the dishes to the kitchen and put them in them in them in the sink. After I did that, I saw the time, 8:41 am. " (name), the bus is here," my mother called to me from dinning room. "Yeah, mom, I see the the time," I replied loudly, and hurried out to the sunflower yellow bus that was waiting for me. " I see you're late, again, (name)," the old, woody smelling bus driver joked. "Yeah, whatever," I hissed quietly, while I walked to the back of the bus to get away from everyone else. Yeah, I'm a loner, or whatever they call them, but before I reach the back, I saw a kid with strawberry-blonde hair, blindingly bright sky blue eyes with pink swirls, and dressed as crazy as the mad hatter.  
"Hey, your in my spot," I growled at him with a very venomous tone. "Oh, I didn't know this was your seat, poppet," he replied with a kind and caring tone, but I sense a insane tone hidden in his other tone. He got up and let me sit down, and then he sat down right by me. "So, poppet, what's your name, mine is Oliver," he spoke rapidly with the same tone before. From where I was sitting it looked like the pink swirls were moving or twisting.  
"Does it matter if I tell you my name or not," I remarked back at him. From the look on his face I say he didn't like my remark but I could really careless about that. "It is only proper to tell one one's name," he emitted with a dangerous tone, that could scare even the zodiac killer out of hiding. This scare me enough to cause me to visible shake. "My name is (name)," I quaked still scared from his deleterious tone, with hope that we were at school so I can get away from Oliver. " (name), what a tasteful name," he grinned as if he had just got ask out by a supermodel from a popular magazine.  
"So, (name), what grade are you on," he giggled out the question with a very ghastly grin. "I'm in the twelfth grade," I murmured slowly coming out of my shuddering state. He began to giggle more and then sang out," That is funny, because I'm in that grade." I froze at his words and stated to slowly shift away from Oliver. He seem to notice this and capture me with in a few seconds of noticing this."Where are you going, poppet," Oliver chuckled with a sinister tone. "I'm getting a bit warm so I thought if I move towards the window, I would cool down," I tried to dupe him, and to my luck it worked.  
After thinking it over for awhile he let go of me and I hurried over to the window. "So, poppet, why do you sit alone," he giggled as if he already knew the answer. As I was trying to think of why I sit alone, he moved overly close to me and started to touch my arm. "I don't know," I replied with a distant tone. I started to feel his hand on my shoulder ,and that is when I notice how close he was to me. "So, poppet, do you like cupcakes?" he inquired as he played with my hair. " I do like cupcakes," I answered him with my voice full of caution and worry. I stared at him while he just sat there grinning like a madman that had just escaped a mental institution." Poppet, would you like to come over, sometime," he asked with a strawberry sweet smile.  
But before I could answer, the bus stopped and picked up two more kids. The first one that got on had a bad boy attitude from how he was dressed, he also had reddish brown hair with a cowlick, crimson red eyes, and was as tan as a white man comes. The other one that got on was a cold, silent bad boy. He had dark sun glasses covering his eyes, dark blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore a mounty's uniform. Oliver didn't seem happy to see them and from what I saw, they weren't happy to see him, either. "What are you doing here, madman," the first boy asks or rather demands Oliver to answer.  
The other one is just standing the staring at Oliver or either me." I am going to school and talking to the lovely (name)," Oliver beamed back at the first boy. As the two were glaring at each other, the second boy grabbed me." Sorry about Jason, he gets like this when Oliver is near him," he sighed and then continued," The name is Michael by the way." I smiled and replied," It is okay, and like Oliver said my name is (name)." I liked talking to Michael, he felt so down to earth and stuff. When we reach school, Michael and I had became friends while Jason and Oliver keep fighting. I had learn through Michael, that he and Jason are also in twelfth grade ,and that Michael and I had a lot of the same classes.**

All four of us got off the bus and walked into the school building. Michael and I were still talk about him and his brother coming here and where they were before here. Jason and Oliver still were fight over something that was unknown to me and Michael. "So, Micael, how long do you think they will continue to fight like this," I question him with curiosity." Not much more longer," he replied pointing to Oliver and Jason, with Oliver just taking notice I was not near him. Just like Michael said, the fighting stop and Oliver rushed over to us and by me. "Poppet, why are you over here and not by me," he wailed with tears building up in his eyes. I was about to hug him to stop his crying, when he was pushed away from me and Jason stood in front of me.  
"Well, who is this babe," Jason smirked towards me with unknown intent. He started to move close to me when Oliver and Michael stopped him. "Jason, leave my poppet alone," Oliver hissed with a dangerous venom in his voice. All Michael did was grab his brother and glare at him. "Well you three better get to class, I will see you there, Michael," I chimed in not wanting anymore fighting between them. As a respond to me, they nodded and walked off to the classroom. After they left, my friends came to find out what that was. My friend, Adamo, and yes he is italian, was the first to arrive next to me. " What was that about, (name)," he growled with his italian accent showing.  
I just shrugged and looked at the other two that had just arrived. My friends were not the most friendliest people but they were still my friends. Adamo is a dark auburn haired italian with reddish violet eyes, and is very bipolar. My next friend is Lutz, he is a german with platinum blonde hair, light violet eyes, and a scar, from a fight with Adamo, under his right eye. Finally, my last friend is Kuro, he is japanese with dark blood red eyes, ebony hair, and one of the coldest expression ever. Both Kuro and Adamo dressed in punk, well with Adamo it depends on his mood,but mostly punk. Lutz dress in military but all of us knows he is to lazy to actual join the military.  
I sigh when I notice the fresh new red handprint on Lutz's face. "What did Lutz do now to get that red mark," I glared at Lutz waiting for one of the other two to answer my little question. " He touch a girl's butt and she slapped him," Adamo declared with disgust filling his voice and Kuro only nodding while glaring at Lutz. After scolding Lutz for his pervertedness like you would scold a child, we left to go to our classes. Adamo and I went to our class since we had all the same classes, and because of this his fratello, or brother, said it was destiny and we were meant to be. This earned him a beating from Adamo, while I laughed at how red Adamo's face was. 


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the classroom, I saw next to my seat was Michael. This cause me to smile but that disappeared when I saw Oliver and Jason. It turned into a frown when I saw who they were talking to. Lee Tong, our school's personal poison maker and drug user, and Vladimir, our school's personal killer and monster. Well at least they weren't talking to our school's playboy, Vincent. "Bonjour, (name)," Adamo and I froze when we heard Vincent's voice behind us. We both slowly turned around to meet dark navy blue-violet eyes and dirty blondish brown hair. "Hello, Vincent," I choked out to fearful that he would call either Lee Tong or Vladimir over here, if I didn't reply.

Adamo wanted to growl but knew this would make Vincent call for his friends, and both, Adamo and I, did not want that. Lee Tong was the first to notice Vincent by me and Adamo, then it was Vladimir and the other that notice. The girls started to squeal and blush at Vincent. Some of the girls sent me a glare or two, but most continued to try and get Vincent's attention. "Vincent, what took you so long to get here, was it a girl," Lee Tong winked at Vincent as if he knew what Vincent was doing before he got here. Vladimir just got up and walked over to us and looked at Vincent.

" Are these two bothering you, Vincent," Vladimir ask, but to me and Adamo it sound more like a statement." No, we were just talking, right, (name)," Vincent smirked at me with a unpleasant glint in his eyes. "Yeah, we were," I muttered just enough for Vladimir, Vincent, and Adamo to hear me. I started to head to my desk when I was snatch back by Vincent. "You will be mine, (name)," he quietly vowed to me before sitting in his seat. After he let go of me, I hurried to my seat when the the king of all teachers walked in. Mr. Nussbaum started to teach us about echinodermata and everyone began to take notes on echinodermata or they were doodling on a piece of paper.

After four more classes, lunch finally came. I hurried with Adamo to get to the lunchroom before the seating was few. Kuro and Lutz were already seat in our usual spots but I was grabbed by Oliver. "Hello, poppet," he greeted with that creepy smile of his. He began to pull me toward the table he was heading to, which was Vincent's group's table. "Oliver, it's nice to see you but I promised my friends I would sit with them," I claimed with a quiet yet serious tone. I manage to get away from him and headed to the table my friends were at. "What did he want," Adamo growled with pure hatred for what they did earlier in the day.

" The way he was pulling me, I think he wanted me to sit with him," I groaned but the felt a hand on my butt, then my groan disappeared and I hissed at Lutz," Lutz, get your hand off my butt." "Lutz, leave (name) alone," Kuro snarled at the german with anger and disrespect. Kuro slowly began to notice that Vincent was looking at me with pure lust and desire for me and my innocent body. He ,also, notice that the rest of Vincent's group had the same desire for my body.

With lunch over it was time for mine, Adamo's, Kuro's, and Lutz's free period. Lutz was happy that lunch was over and that I was away from knives and forks. I had through some at him because he touch my butt again. "Fratello," we heard a high pitch voice squeaked like a girl who saw Vincent. Their is only one person I know who can do that voice, Louise, also known as Adamo's brother. "Louise, what do you want," Adamo growled with pure annoyance. I just wanted to laugh at Adamo's face when Louise hugged him, unlike Lutz who did laugh.

"So, what's up, Louise," I grinned at my flamboyant friend, as I pulled him off Adamo before he killed him. "I have some juicy gossip about you, (name)," Louise giggled out with a girly giggle. "Really, what is this gossip about (name)," Kuro demanded with a strict yet calm tone in his voice. "Vincent is after (name) to be his woman," Louise whispered to us, and when I heard this I froze with disgust and fear. "We won't let him get her," Adamo growled with more then anger and hatred, it was pure rage. The rest of the day I avoided Vincent and his group, along with my friends helping me avoided them.

I had made it to the end of the school day, but I stilled need to survive the bus ride home. "(Name), I'll see you tomorrow," Adamo kissed my cheeks and hurried off after the rest of our friends as I left to get on to the bus to my house. When I made it to the bus, I saw Michael, Jason, and Oliver were waiting for me back in my usual spot. Because of this, I sat down, up in the front of the bus because I did not want to sit by them after what I found out today. With in a few minutes, we left the school and headed down the route to the homes. After a several minutes, the bus stop at Michael's and Jason's stop. They got up and walked up to the front of the bus, but Michael stopped by me and leaned in close to my ear.

"We will get you, (name)," he whispered in my ear will a bone-chilling voice. I froze after he said this to me and waited to move until he got off along with Jason. When I knew they were off I moved closer to the window and stay there till it was my stop. When I saw my stop coming up, I let out a sigh of relief for I knew I would be safe and free from Vincent and his group. When I got home from school, I notice two things. One, my parents are gone without my knowledge of where they are, and two, Vincent, Lee Tong, and Vladimir are standing by Vincent's car, which is in my drive-way. One question appeared in my head, and that was 'how did Vincent find out where I live?'

"What are you three doing here," I growled with hatred and anger in my voice. I walked up to them ready to fight my way thought them. Vincent just. Smirked at me and walked up to me, he then took a piece of my (h/c) locks and kissed it. Lee Tong was the next to move by my side and held out my favorite flower, which was (f/f). Vladimir was he last to move to show me...

When Vladimir moved finally moved, this was to show me my parent had been killed by Vladimir, Lee Tong, and Vincent, himself. My parents' bodies were beaten, battered, and blood with no signs of life in them. Vladimir was just smiling at his and the other's work and me. I was frozen with fear, pain, sadness, and most of all hatred because of what they did to my parents. "Why did you kill them!" I yelled at them with tears falling from my (e/c) eyes. "They wanted to keep us from you, (name)," Vincent laughed with the other two laughing with him, it was a vile laugh.

While they were laughing, I was slowly backing away from them and my dead parents. After getting a few good feet away from them, I turned and ran for my life away from them. "(Name), you can run but you can never hide," Vincent yelled after me as I ran into the forest with tears falling and staining my cheeks. I knew of only six people who I could trust, but only one I would trust with my life. I stopped running and pulled out my phone from my pocket. With my phone now in my hands, I called my close friend, Adamo. "Ciao, (name), what's up," Adamo greeted me with a once in a life time thing, a caring voice. I could not answer him back, because I could not stop crying.

The next thing I knew, Adamo said he was coming to where I was, and one thing passed through my head when he said this and that was 'how does he know where I'm at'. With in a few minute Adamo was here, but my mental question was next answered. "What's wrong, (name)," Adamo demanded, which was more like him, to know who or what made me cry. I looked at him with a look full of pain and rage, this look told him something really bad has happened. "They killed them," I choked out with tears still staining my [fabulous XD] face. Adamo knew not to question who until I calmed down, because he knew I was worse then him when he is pissed off. He pulled me into an ever rarer thing, a hug, and let me cry into his shoulder.

After awhile of the rareness, he lead me to Lutz's car, which he did still from Lutz, and drove me to Lutz's and Gilen's home. When we made it to the house in one piece thankfully, Lutz was outside waiting with Kuro. Adamo stop the car and turned it off, then he got out and went to let me out ,but being me and all, I had already gotten out. I looked at Adamo and muttered," Thank you, Adamo." I was still thinking about what had happen earlier this night. I walked towards the house, but nearly fell if it wasn't for Gilen, who had came out to help me in. "I think (name) might need some room," Gilen observed with a calm face but concern filling his violetish ocean blue eyes. Gilen has always been kind and caring towards me, but this is just because he is really chivalrous. His hair is snowy blonde, and he also has a scar on his lower right side that looks like a cross.

" I have to call the police," I whimpered with tears still running down my face. I knew I had to call them but then I stopped to think, because it was my word against Vincent's and his groups word, if they get rid of the bodies. This made me freeze, and think hard on what might happen then. With these thoughts, more tears spilled from my eyes and fell to the ground. After awhile of my friends trying to calm me down again, I told them what happened at my house before I called Adamo. They remained quiet for quite awhile after I finished telling them. All Gilen did was pull me into a hug and tell me it will be okay. "They will pay for what they did, (name)," Adamo snarled with more rage, anger, and hatred then I have ever seen. He got up, walked over to where i was, and hug me a second time!

As he was hugging me, I got a small amount of italian spices and pasta aroma. This aroma made me feel safe and warm in side. "Well, (name) needs a place to stay, so who is up for letting her live with you," Lutz informed in, with the knowledge that it wouldn't be with him and Gilen. The others just looked at each other, and then Louise spoke up. "(name), can stay with fratello, Andres, and I," Louise exclaimed with his voice still holding that girly tone of his. I looked at both, Louise and Adamo. "Would Andres mind me living with you three," I quivered still afraid of the spainard, after meeting him just once. All I got as a reply was a smile from Louise and a no from Adamo. I smiled at the thought that I would be living with my best friend.

As I walked home from my friend's house, or as I should say my new home. Adamo keep an eye on me, to make sure I didn't freak out again. However, Louise was going on and on about all the wonderful thing we will do and stuff. With in a hour or so of walking, we saw the house and Andres outside waiting for the two italians, and luckly before Adamo killed Louise. "What is (name) doing here," Andres inquired with that montoned voice of his, that he uses to hide his emotions. I have only seen him show emotions around Sil, and he becomes the opposite of his normal personality. Sil and I are good friends but she stays away from mostly everyone but a few people, except when she drinks to much vodka, then watch out.

"I'm living here now," I stated with a bold voice, but was terrified out of my mind. Andres walk forward, towards me, and the one thing that was goign through my mind was, 'where is Sil.' Right as he was about to stop in front of me, Sil comes running out with a frying pan, screaming something about France spying on Austria. "I think she has had too much vodka, again," Adamo mused at Sil's craziness, but I was wondering where she got that from, still it was funny seeing Andres running after helping Andres catch Sil, we all went to bed because of all the running wore us out. I was in the guest room, or my new bedroom as Louise, Sil was in Andres' room as he was in Louise, with Louise locked in the closet. Adamo was in his own room with all his knives.

After a restful sleep, I was awoken by someone jumping on me. I opened my (e/c) eyes to see gold eyes and blonde hair in my face. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD," I howled with shock and surprise filling my voice. As I howled, I hit my head full force into the wall. With the pain now filling my nerves, I let out a very long list of swear words. "(Name) is saying bad words," my childish friend, Kim, giggled while her boyfriend ,Lutz, laughed. I looked over at Lutz and glared as darkly and evily as I could. "I will never know how you put up with that pervert, Kim," I growled still glaring at Lutz. Kim just looks at me innocently, like she doesn't know that Lutz is an out of the closet pervert. I mean if you look at his room, it is covered in things unmentionable to a non-pervert.


	3. Author Note

Dear Readers,  
This is the writer (lol), and I am just here to tell you what character is what country...  
Vladimir is 2P Russia, Lee Tong is 2P China, Vincent is 2P France, Michael is 2P Canada, Jason is 2P America, Adamo is 2P Italy, Louise is 2P Romano, Lutz is 2P Germany, Kuro is 2P Japan, Gilen is 2P Prussia, Andres is 2P Spain, Sil is one of my friends' Oc, And Kim is another one of my friends' Oc.  
There is who is who!


End file.
